


The Ex-Boyfriend

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2014 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for day 5 of Seblaine Week 2014 (Paranormal/Fantasy)<br/>Summary: Sebastian had no idea that just simply sitting down across from a guy in a coffee shop would lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a chilly December afternoon when Sebastian enters Realities, the little coffee shop right outside of campus. It’s the first day of winter break, and while all of Sebastian’s friends have returned home for the holidays, he decided it be best to stay at school rather than go home to an empty house (his mother is in France and his dad is _always_ working). Inside the shop there are very few customers, on account of the main clientele usually being students. Sebastian treks up to the counter, perusing the menu before turning to the girl at the register.

                “I’ll just have a small mocha.” Sebastian tells her with a polite smile. She rings it up, and looks to him,

                “That will be $3.20, sir. Could I interest you in any bakery items today?” She asks him, as he’s sure she asks ever customer that walks in.

                “Oh, um, sure. I’ll take a…,” Sebastian leans over a bit to look in the pastry case. “I guess I’ll have one of those coffee crumble cakes.”

                “Alright, then that will be $4.50, sir.” Sebastian hands the girl his card. “And here’s your receipt. I’ll get your crumble cake.” The girl extracts a cake from the case and wraps it up in a small brown bag before handing it to Sebastian. “And if you wouldn’t mind waiting down at the end of the bar, we’ll have your drink ready momentarily.”

                Sebastian shuffles down to the end of coffee bar, and leans against. As he waits for his drink, he looks around the small quiet shop. There’s an older man sitting at one of the central tables reading a newspaper and sipping a small coffee. A young women who looks a bit older than Sebastian is at the other end of the shop typing away on her laptop, her coffee most likely growing cold. His eyes then land on the only other person in the shop (aside from the employees, of course); at the window sits a boy with soft looking black curls and caramel-colored skin. He looks to be no older than Sebastian, in his dark red cardigan, black Henley, and dark wash blue jeans. He seems to be scribbling away rather quickly in a notebook, every once in awhile stopping to read back over and erase his writing. Like the young women, his coffee seems forgotten next to a large pile of library books.

                “Your coffee, sir.” The voice knocks Sebastian out of his trance, and he turns back to the counter, accepting the cup being held out to him.

                “Thank you.” He says to the girl, before turning away and taking a sip of his drink. He can’t help but look back at the boy at the window. Taking a risk, and not really in the mood to sit alone, Sebastian makes his way to the boy’s table. He stands across from the boy, looking down on him with interest,

                “Uh,” the boy’s head shoots up, confusion written on his face. “Would it be alright if I sat here?” Sebastian asks, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

                “Oh, um, I suppose that would be alright.” the boy says, seemly uncertain. Sebastian sits down, noticing the boy’s wide, fearful stare.

                “I’m Sebastian, by the way.” He tells him, holding out his hand. The boy’s eyes quickly ascend to his hand, most likely trying to decide if he really wants to shake it or not. In the end, he grasps Sebastian’s hand, sitting up straighter, the fear somewhat dissipating from his eyes,

                “Blaine.” He looks surer of himself as he says his name and shakes Sebastian’s hand.

                “So, Blaine, what are you writing?” Sebastian asks glancing down at the notebook in front of the other boy,

                “Oh, just some school work. I’m… I’m an English major, so I kind of write a lot.” Blaine says softly. He seems to be on edge, Sebastian notices. Perhaps he just gets nervous around new people. Maybe random guys don’t really come up to him in coffee shops; although, to Sebastian that seems ridiculous, because this boy is gorgeous.

                Eventually, the conversation picks up, and Blaine seems to settle into his skin— no longer stuttering or shaking in anyway. Sebastian finds Blaine to be incredibly entrancing. He’s an English major, as he stated, and his love for literature seems to bring no bounds. They talk about books, and authors, and their personal writing endeavors (Blaine was happy to hear that Sebastian was a journalism major). Time seems to pass without them noticing, and soon it’s nearly four o’clock. At this revelation, Blaine seems to go into an unexpected panic mode.

                “I have to go.” He says, suddenly breathless.

                “What? Why? Can I have your number? Can I call you?” Sebastian asks all in one go. Blaine is looking at him with those scared eyes again,

                “Um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He says in a rush, as he gathers all of his things and quickly makes his way toward the door. Sebastian jumps out of his seat and swiftly walks behind him to catch up,

                “Please, Blaine. I’ve just had probably the best day in so long just talking to you. What harm could it be to exchange numbers?” By this time, they are right at the door. Blaine keeps looking out at the sky, his eyes clouded with fear.

                “Okay…okay, I’ll give you my number, but you can’t… you have to promise me you will not try to contact me when it is dark out.” He says, his face telling Sebastian that he is being beyond serious. Sebastian nods in confusion. Blaine holds out his hand for Sebastian’s phone, quickly typing it in and handing it back. “It was really nice to meet you.” he says with a sad smile, before exiting the shop, leaving a rather confused Sebastian Smythe in his wake.

—-

                They text, but only during the day. They have coffee dates and lunches. Sebastian has never felt happier than when he is with Blaine, but there is still so much he doesn’t know about the other boy. For example, Blaine refusing to see him after dark. Ever. No contact outside of the light hours is permitted, and it is the strangest thing Sebastian has ever experienced. It becomes even weirder one afternoon as they sit on the couch in Sebastian’s apartment. They decided today would be good day for sushi and trashy television. After the sushi’s all gone, and the show comes to a close, Sebastian turns to find Blaine much closer to him than he had been, and staring. After a moment, Blaine leans in,

                “What are you doing?” Sebastian asks, pulling back.

                “Um, kissing you? I thought that was obvious.” Blaine says softly. Sebastian looks at the other boy with confusion, and a simmer of anger,

                “Okay… okay, so you’ll kiss me, but you won’t have dinner with me?” Sebastian asks in furry. Blaine steps back, sadness and the ever-present fear filling his eyes,

                “Bas, I… I can’t. I told you that.” Blaine says, almost pleadingly.

                “I can’t be with someone that doesn’t want to truly be with me.” Sebastian tells him, suddenly feeling exhausted. Blaine’s eyes well up with tears, just about to spill over the edge.

                “If I tell you the truth, you won’t believe me.” he says so quietly, Sebastian can just barely hear him.

                “Try me.”

—-

                A half hour later finds them sitting in the same position, but with Blaine trying to control his breathing and stop the tears running down his face. Sebastian on the other hand is trying to digest all of the information that had just been given to him,

                “So, basically, your ex-boyfriend is a crazy blood-thirsty vampire that won’t leave you alone?” Sebastian asks, trying to believe it. Blaine sighs deeply, wiping his eyes with his sleeve,

                “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.” He says, moving to leave. Sebastian grabs his wrist,

                “No… No, I do believe you. It’s just a lot of information to take in.” Blaine sits back down, crossing his arms,

                “You have no idea just how much I want to be with you, but I can’t. I can’t, because I don’t know what he would do to either of us if he found out. And he would find out.” Sebastian pulls Blaine into his arms, holding him tight,

                “We’ll figure this out. I promise, I’m going to help you.” Blaine turned ever so slightly to face him. This time when he leaned in, so did Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

It is early morning when Sebastian meets Blaine at their favorite coffee shop, Realities. They only have an hour to talk before Sebastian has to head to his Advanced Writing for the Mass Media class, so they quickly head to their usual seat by the window after picking up their orders from the coffee bar.

                As he takes off his jacket, and sits down, Sebastian can’t help but observe the boy across from him. Already seated, Blaine is looking absolutely gorgeous, sipping his medium drip before looking up at his boyfriend.

                Oh, yeah. Boyfriends. That’s what they were, now. Sebastian could not help but feel giddy every time he thought of the new development in his life. The fact that the gorgeous, kind, loving, caring, intelligent, and all out amazing man that is Blaine Anderson had agreed to be his boyfriend was truly unfathomable.

                There was just one little problem. Actually, a pretty big problem. A problem called Kurt. Well, that was technically his name. In Sebastian’s mind, he referred to the horrific creature that stalked his boyfriend, “the blood thirsty fucker that I would like to stake through the heart.” Most nights, Kurt wasn’t around. That’s what Blaine said, at least. In fact, Blaine had told him yesterday morning that he had not seen Kurt since before they had met. Sebastian figured, since Kurt hadn’t been around as of late, that it would be fine for them to cut the “day light only” rule out of their budding relationship, but Blaine said it was too risky.

                In lieu of losing so much time to darkness, they meet early every morning, to give themselves as much time together as manageable.

                “Sebastian?” Blaine asked, his brow furrowed, “Is everything okay?”

                “Of course, why do you ask?” Sebastian responds, with confusion.

                “You looked a little out of it for a moment.” Blaine says, worry on his face.

                “I’m fine, love. I was just thinking about this really cute guy with dark curls.” Sebastian says with a smirk. Blaine flushes immediately and shakes his head,

                “You’re silly.” He says with a fond smile; however, moments pass and the smile drops, “I, uh, I forgot, um. There’s something I have to tell you.” Blaine says quietly, turning very serious. Sebastian can’t help but feel worried now,

                “What is it?” Blaine looks him straight in the eye. Sebastian notices a return of the fearful look that Blaine had displayed the first time they met. Blaine lets out a deep sigh,

                “He…he came to my apartment last night.”

—-

**_The night before…_ **

                It was eleven pm when Blaine finally entered his apartment for the night. He had been out late at the library writing a paper for his Creative Nonfiction class. He scuffled into the entryway, shutting and locking the door, before dropping his bag, taking off his coat, and slipping off his shoes. It had been a fairly stressful day. He had been late for American Lit, spilled coffee on his notebook, forgot his laptop cable, and to top it off, lost his favorite scarf. After five hours at the library, he was more than ready for a soothing bath, and some sleep. As he walked down the small hallway to his bedroom, he noticed that the door was cracked open. He had been so sure that he had shut it before leaving this morning. Shrugging, he let out a yawn, before reaching for the handle, and swinging the door open. The lights were off, so he flipped the switch, immediately feeling a deep mass of fear in the pit of his stomach as he laid eyes on the figure sitting at the end of his bed. The figure let out a small sigh, before smiling a devilish grin,

                “Hello, Blaine.”

**TBC**


End file.
